Charlie Landers
Charlie Landers is the main character in the TV series ''Aaron Stone''. Charlie Landers and his alter ego, Aaron Stone, are portrayed by Canadian actor Kelly Blatz. Charlie is a sixteen year old boy. He's on the school basketball team, even though he isn't very good - he missed the winning shot of the game in the episode Hero Rising, Part 1, however in later episodes it is hinted at that Charlie no longer is on the basketball team. He tries to live a normal life, hanging out with his friends and looking after his younger brother, Jason Landers, and his mother, Amanda Landers, after his father's death. His coping mechanism is the video game Hero Rising, he is obsessed with the game even going so far as to lie about going to a party to play, as seen in the episode Hero Rising, Part 1. In the game Hero Rising, Charlie's video game Avatar is the best player. Hero Rising was created by T. Abner Hall in order to find soldiers to fight against the Omega Defiance. Charlie was recruited to become his avatar's real life counterpart Aaron Stone after the defeat of the Dark Owl. Despite his love of the game Hero Rising, upon his initial recruitment he didn't want to be involved, elaborating on the fact that he wanted to take care of his family. He reluctantly agreed and attempted to fight Souljacker. Upon losing his first fight with Souljacker he briefly quit. Although, with Stan's persistence he resumed his job and won the second fight. His decision was ultimately decided when he realized that to protect his family he had to defeat the Omega Defiance. Alter Ego Charlie makes an effort to keep his alter ego, Aaron Stone, a secret. Outside those working for T. Abner Hall, not many know of his secret. He attempts to keep his secret from Emma Lau, until Friendly Skies Part 2 when it is revealed she knows his secret but works for T. Abner Hall anyhow. Charlie revealed himself as Aaron Stone to his gaming friends Vas and Ram in the episode "Rockin' The Free World", it is his only personal revealing done out of his own will as of now. Amanda Landers does not know of his secret. For all of the series, Jason didn't know his secret, but found out in the final episode and joined Charlie's team. Jason ended up proving crucial to his learning of Damaged's weakenes and fights side-by-side with him against the villian although he is eventually captured before Aaron manages to overpower and capture Damaged. Presumably after that, Jason joins Charlie's team permanantly. Aaron Stone's Team When Aaron Stone, Charlie has many friends who help him on his missions: S.T.A.N. has helped Aaron Stone on missions since the very beginning. Being an android has often come in handy since he is able to face situations most humans could not endure. STAN often goes on missions with Aaron Stone. Since she was revealed to be working with T. Abner Hall in Not So Friendly Skies part two, Emma Lau (her alter ego being Dark Tamara) has on occasion assisted Aaron Stone on missions, mostly when STAN does not come along. She also is an expert on Charlie's weapons and gadgets, having designed some of them. Vas and Ram Mehta have served as Aaron Stone's 'tech support' since Charlie revealed his alter ego to them in "Rockin' The Free World". Unlike the rest of Charlie's assistants, Vas and Ram do all their work from the comfort of their room, usually via their computer. They do jobs such as hacking into computer systems ("Rockin' the Free world") or doing research on people (Hunt Me? Hunt You!). They joined Dark Tamara to retreive an antidote for Charlie from Dr.Necros in Chuck and Charlie. In Mutant Rain, Aaron's full team that assembled to aid him was Emma, Vas, Ram, Stan and Jason who had learned his secret. Together the team defeated and captured Damaged while defeating Elias Powers who later secretly switched with U and escaped. At the end of the episode, T. Abner Hall revealed his face to Aaron and his team as they had earned his full trust and he now trusted them even with his identity. Abilities According to T. Abner Hall, Charlie's physical prowess and mental faculties are outstanding as revealed within the game. He is very athletic and quick-thinking as he displayed when he was being chased by S.T.A.N. Since everything in Hero Rising is real, upon his acceptance as the real life version of Aaron Stone, Charlie's uniform comes with the same Gauntlet Weapon that his avatar uses, granting him a grappling hook and a laser projector. When he first wore it a microscopic neural-transmitter was implanted in his brain, which allows him to control the functions of the gauntlet with only a thought. He also has the same X5 Runners as his avatar, allowing him to leap much farther than a normal human being. As of the episode, Hero Rising, Pt. Two he isn't very adept in using them, only being able to jump out of harms way and not being capable of the outstanding leaps and acrobatic maneuvers as his avatar. Trivia *Charlie's Hero Rising score is 477884000. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Aaron Stone